Her Secret Past
by InvestInLove
Summary: Keely doesn’t want Phil to see her when she was younger. When Phil finds out why he is shocked.
1. Curious

Her Secret Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the future and I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer on my other one. Oops.**

Summary: Keely doesn't want Phil to see her when she was younger. When Phil finds out why he is shocked.

No idea where this is going.

"Phil, no," Keely pleaded. "I don't want you to see me when I was younger!" It was the first day of Christmas break. Phil and Keely were in Phil's bedroom and Phil was showing Keely a gadget that showed people when they were younger.

"Why not Keel?" Phil asked. He looked concerned and curious, but he had a good reason.

"Why do you want to see me anyways?" Keely asked. "And what exactly is that gadget… thingy?"

"This is a-," He paused and rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Oh crap!" Keely said. "I just remember I have to be home at-"she glanced at the clock behind Phil's head. "5:00." It was 4:55.

Keely grabbed her bag, yelling 'bye' over her shoulder, and ran out the door before Phil could say something else to her.

"Something is definitly up with her." Phil muttered after she had left. "And I'm going to find out.

**I know it sucks. I'll update soon. Read and review.**


	2. Thinking

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own POTF. If I did I would make sure they did a 3rd season with a lot of pheely. Lol**

Keely walked down the street towards her house. She sighed. She hated lying to Phil, but he just couldn't find out what she was hiding. She just wished she could get up the courage to tell him.

Phil paced his room for about the 100th time since Keely had left. He had talked to his mom, dad, and even Pim about what possibly could be wrong. No one had any ideas.

Phil kept getting horrible thoughts of why she was acting so wierd, but he was trying to push them away.

Maybe he should just look anyways…… but he quickly put that thought out of his head. He thought Keely would eventually tell him, so until then he should resepect her privacy.

Keely, back at her house, was also pacing her room, wondering how and when she should tell Phil the real reason she didn't want him to see her. She didn't like to talk about it in the first place, but especially talking aobut it to Phil made her feel strange.

It was all in the past. She tried not to think about it. It just never worked, _Whatever I do Phil can not find out! _She thought _Just stop worrying about it._

But the thought stayed with her the rest of the day and all through the night.

**Chapter 2 is finished. Yay! I'll update soon.**


	3. Oh My God

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTF.**

It was the next day and Keely was back at Phil's acting like nothing had happened. As much as Phil wanted to, he couldn't bring it up either. The whole time they just hung out as normal.

But as the day went on, Phil noticed Keely was getting a little nervous. Things were getting a little akward.

Just as Phil was about to give in and mention Keely's strangeness the day before, the phone rang. It was Keely's mom, telling her to come home.

Keely looked almost relieved. "Bye" she said. Phil muttered a quick goodbye and cursed himself for having such bad timing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Phil was still thinking about it. He finally realized that whatever Keely was hiding from him, might still be happening.

He typed in "Keely Teslow 1998." Soon, a screen popped up. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Oh my god" he whispered.

**CLIFFY.I know I'm evil. Read and review**


	4. You Looked?

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF. **

**Wasn't my cliffy bad last time? Well I would make you wait but I don't want to be too evil. Lol. Oh yeah, and the gadget thing didn't show pictures. It showed things happening in that time.**

After a few seconds, he had seen enough. He shut the screen off and ran down the street to Keely's house as fast as he could. He rang the door bell, waited for about 5 seconds, and rang it again. Although he had only been waiting a few seconds it seemed like hours before he heard Keely yell "I'm coming!"

Finally Keely answered the door. "Hey Phil!" she said happily, but when she noticed Phil's expression she knew something was wrong. The smile disapeared off her face when Phil told her he needed to talk to her about something.

Keely assumed the worst. She though Phil was going to tell her he was going back to the future. She never expected him to bring up…..

"Keely,-"Phil started, but Keely interupted him.

"Please don't tell me you're going back to the future!" Keely said.

"Don't worry Keel, I'm not," Phil said. "The reason I want to talk to you is,-" But once again, Keely cut him off.

"You looked didn't you Phil?" Keely said. The look on Phil's face showed her the answer.

With that Keely collapsed, crying into Phil's arms.

**Hmmm can anyone guess what it is? I'm very evil because I still didn't tell you. Ha ha. Read and review!**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTF.**

**For the people who said I was evil, thank you. Lol. I like being evil. I know my chapters are really short, but I will try to make them longer Did anyone fall off my cliffy yet? Lol.**

For a few minutes they just sat there like that. Phil holding Keely, while she was crying into him. Phil was saying soothing things to her, but she kept crying.

Finally she looked up into his eyes. She was still crying though.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked.

"I guess I will." She said looking back down at the floor.

"I still remember the first time it happened." Keely said. "He- he was drunk"Then she started to to cry again. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I was only 8. I remember it was the day we had parent/teacher conferences at our school. He didn't go. My mom went instead, but they little letters home on our behavior and stuff. Like I said I was only 8 I couldn't help that I talked to much and didn't try as hard as I could. But he didn't understand that.

She started crying hader then. Phil knew what she was going to say next.

"When I got home, my mom showed it to him. He just lost it. He started throwing things and I got scared. I screamed and he walked over to me. I tried to run but he was to quick…."

It's ok Keel. You don't need to tell me anymore." She looked up at him.

"After that day, it happened more. It finally stopped when I was 12. Mom kicked him out, and we haven't seen him since." She was still crying.

"It's ok Keel. I love you." He whispered. "I really love you."

**Not the last chapter. One or two more and there will be a sequal soon. Read and review!**


	6. Forever

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTF.**

**This is the last chapter.**

Keely looked up at him, wiping away her tears. "You love me?" she asked in amazement. "You really love me?"

Of course I do Keel. I always have." Phil said.

"I love you too Phil, so much. I have since the first day I met you." She smiled for the frist time since he got there.

"How come you never told me about this whole…..thing before?" Phil asked, breaking the romantic moment.

"I just thought you would think there was something wrong with me or something if you knew my own dad hurt me like that."

"Oh Keely, don't ever think anything like that. It wasn't your fault, so never blame yourself for what he did."

"I'm glad you still love me." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'll love you forever" And with that, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

**That's the end! There will be a sequel, today or tomorrow, knowing me.**


End file.
